


Cravings

by RAZzBERLIOAN



Series: Carnal Desires The X-Men Series [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZzBERLIOAN/pseuds/RAZzBERLIOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader X Beast.<br/>Your A Mutant At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, And A Side Affect of Your Mutation Makes You Go Into Heat. Things Happen. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

A/n: This Based Of My OC, Bare With Me.

Prologue   
        Run.  
        You had overestimated the capabilities of your powers, leaving you to your defeat. You were left with only one thing to do, to run. The full moon rose slowly from it's slumber, replacing the sun in it's awakening,  it was a beautiful night indeed.  
        To others.  
        Let's just say the moon and you didn't get along to well. Turning you into a horny mess, you just wanted to be safety of your home. Wrapped away comfortably, tucked away from the it's harm. So you picked up speed, pushing your battered body to max, you trudged on home.  
        But you wouldn't make it.  
        You knew it, By the way your blood boiled already, you wouldn't and couldn't make it. Your already weakened state grew weaker as the seconds ticked by and you were wondered what you were going to do, when a thought came to your mind. Looking over to the park nearby, you already knew from past experience that there was cave in the depths of the park, your dog had ran away on a walk to the park, and luckily you found her in the depths  of the park waiting patiently for your arrival in front of the cave.  
        You thanked your dog mentally, promising yourself to give her a big bone when you returned home.  
         You jumped over the nearby gate of the park, quickening your pace, directly of the Moon's rays now, you ran to the cave. Nearly jumping into the cave you breathing slowed down and your temperature cooled tremendously. You looked around the cavern, and it was simply majestic.   
        Vines flowed down the walls endlessly almost everywhere, vibrant colored ore here and there bringing life to darker colored walls, and flowers bloomed almost everywhere. Birds flew about and you swore you heard water somewhere around.  
        Something you needed.  
        Your mutations gave you a alluring almost invincible sweet aroma, bringing trouble alongside with it. Unwanted visitors to your home every month. Mostly odd men sometimes even women. You were young, very young, still in your teens and the thought of other older mutants, older ones with more control of their powers  hunting you down in the midst of the night, horrifying.   
        Shaking away the unfriendly memories you were oh so not fond of you walked into the depths of the crypt. Almost tripping on some vines. you sighed in appreciation. Not before tripping again, you fell over a animal, possibly.  
        "Shit", You didn't stop falling you fell over a cliff of sorts. Screaming out in fear before landing safely in the water below. Watered pushed your down making it harder to get up to the surface, you were under a waterfall, you swam away from it coming to land, dragging your weakened body to land, your striped of your clothes,   
        "Not like anyone will see me anyway". It foolish thought as well as a stupid thing to do while you were in heat , but the young mind of yours didn't care for such things when you lived on your since you were thirteen. You threw you soggy and ripped clothing out to dry and you crawled into the fetal position before using the last of your energy to create a flower to cover you up while you slept, nothing that a human could easily break.   
        You slept soundly snoring loudly as the smell of your heat only grew stronger.  
         He could't focus, His mind was all over the place, something was smelling delicious, something tasty-  
        "Hank?" Raven's voice broke him away from his thoughts. He didn't respond. He kept on staring in the direction of where the smell was coming from.  
        "Hank." Raven's voice long forgotten he started walking into the direction of the smell, Hank could already taste it. Whatever it was. He couldn't control himself, his fur was starting to show, letting out a deep guttural growl into the air, he started to pace around ignoring Mystique's please for him to calm down.   
        A hard slap to the face broke Hank McCoy out of his trance.  
        "Hank?" He turned and looked at Raven, she sighed in relief, they starting walking again, away from the smell. He kept on walking though ignoring his instincts, " I don't know what happened." Hank said. Mystique sighed, "Well it's good your back."  
        They walked for several minutes when the wind started picking up speed and his was once again introduced to the magnificent smell he would love to just indulge into. He needed it, he wanted it, he craved it.  
        And he was going to get it.  
        Raven was mid-speech, talking about something but at the moment none of that really mattered, He sped away, nearly running into people as he ran past them, ignoring Raven's pleas for  him to come back, Hank could barely see what was going on he was simply following his nose, his nose alone. Hank's blue fur showed greatly scaring numerous New Yorker's in his trail, leaving them shocked in disbelief at what they saw.  
        His mouth watered at the smell and sped up, nearly a blue blur in the night, not even stopping at the park gate  Hank jumped right over it, a skill perfected over years of use.  
        His nose led him to a cave entrance, he didn't care where he was going as he got what he wanted, all sense of logic throwned out of the window. He jumped over the cliff you had fallen over, his face serious, he couldn't wait.  
        The water couldn't even throw his nose off course, in seconds he was to the surface breathing heavily, eyes glazed over in desire. Nothing in the world could stop him now.  
        The smelled intensified as he got closer and closer to land, he could see a flower and at that moment Hank took a look at his scenery, the flower clearly didn't belong, upon inspecting it closer, this was clearly when the smell was originating from.  
        Not sparing a second he ripped open the bud with ease, upon opening it he was overpowered by the smell that was confined, Hank was shocked, yes, but only for a moment.   
        You were overflowing with sweet juices, he was hesitate. The more humane side of him came back to him, this wasn't right, Hank took a step back shaking his head wiping the precipitation of his forehead. He was sweating bullets.   
        He wasn't going to do it .  
        Until you moved your legs exposing your delicate wet flowers to the world, he pulled you off the destroyed flower by your ankle gently, waking you up in the process, you moaned at the movement. His knees went weak and he knew he had to have you.  
        He stopped fearing that he woke you, "If I could just-get her home, without her waking up" He stopped your eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, you yanked your foot away as soon you saw him, well you tried to, you knew this cave was too good to be true.  
        You both held eye contact, your eyes filled with worry as he's was filled with guilt. Nothing could stop him at the sight of those cute little eyes.  
        He was going to hell for this and he knew that.  
        You looked down at the bare ankle he was holding wondering why it was bare, and you suddenly remembered that you were in a cave naked in heat, You screamed turning around on your stomach you tried to run away but you were so weak you fell flat on your stomach and you had just resorted to crawling away, something.  
        Your ass as well as your soaking wet pussy was in his face, Letting out a thick moan he let go of your ankle getting painfully hard at the sight of you with you ass up in the air like that. You cried out at the thought of was was more then likely going to happen next., Carefully almost hesitatingly Hank lapped at your dripping pussy, sucking on your clit like a pacifier from behind making your knees grow weak and unsteady and you couldn't but moan out at the new feeling, you had never been touched this intimately.  
        He kept sucking, lapping you up like a dog , making multiple smacking noises with his mouth, your stomach tightened at the feeling, without any warning you climaxed into his mouth. He kept on going, almost if he didn't notice the feeling of your juices running down his face. He flipped you over onto your back, making a great effort to biting  down carefully on your clit, it didn't hurt but it almost set your over the edge again, you moaned loudly feeling hot and sticky.  
        You looked down at the beast in between your legs tearing you apart. He was already staring up at you, scaring the living shit out of you. He was looking at you with so much lust, so much love, so much desire. You gave up the  internal fight of trying to fighting against him, you carefully looked him over this time since the first time was foggy with sleep.   
        Blue Fur, Blue Skin, Thick , Oh god was he thick, you look down between his legs seeing the monster that protruded from his tight speedo, you weren't going to leave this unscathed.   
        He abruptly stopped, you closed your eyes, you red enough to know where this was going, and no way to defend yourself you closed your eyes.  
        Hank got up, pulling his speedo off with a mighty roar, as tight as he was of course he was in pain. He clambered onto you careful of your small frame. Sitting on your chest with great cautious , he sat there.  
        Your eyes were still closed you weren't going to open your eyes. "Please"  
        Your eyes shot open at the sound of Hank's rough voice,You could barely breathe let alone talk, you forced the words out " What?". It wasn't to be mean or anything but your surely didn't know what he was referring to.   
        He purred at the sound of your voice. The sound vibrating your body making your already soaked nether region overflow, dripping onto the lush ground underneath you two.  
        He looked down, "Open you eyes" He waiting look on his face your eyes stayed shut, He got off your chest, maybe you couldn't breathe getting on his knees instead. His cock throbbed , telling him to just fuck you senseless already but he didn't want that, he wanted to make love with you, not just fuck you, He gave up, he had a better idea in mind, carefully caressing your face, your eyes opened wide at the sudden sensation on being touched gently ,gasping at the feeling. This was his chance, his mouth instantly connected with yours,  
        He smirked into the kiss, his tongue was long enough that you could feel him in your throat. His slender tongue slithering around the cavern of your mouth, completely demolishing yours. After awhile of basically suffocating you he replaced himself with something with much bigger.   
        Your eyes widened at the feeling of your mouth being stretched,At first you were only introduced to the tip but then you were met with his balls at the back of your throat, slushing sounds and the sound of being gagged was heard through the clearing, you tried to punching his thighs. He took notice of this, he let go of you, monetarily stopping his abuse on your mouth.  
        He picked you up from under him, placing you onto his lap. His bulge was basically pressing onto your clit already, his hands harshly kneading your ass.  
        Hank picked you up gently ready to just pound you, but you stopped him, by the determined look in your eyes you knew you were in a world of hell,'This is my first time!" You shouted out quickly.  
        His eyes softened for a moment before, he carefully put you back down. You sighed in relief but when two thick meaty fingers entered you expectantly you yelped out in pain, Hank hugged you tightly loving the feeling of your chest against his.   
        "It's going to be okay sweetheart, just bare with me" His voice heavy with lust. The two fingers squirmed around into you were moaning in bliss and next thing it was three, he was pumping his claws in and out of you carefully not to make you bleed while your rode his fingers.   
        Soon you were ready for the whole thing and he gave no warning besides thrusting into you deeply with a pop sound.   
        Your mouth was open was open in a quite scream head thrown back and eyes wide he didn't stop, he thrusting deeply into you hitting that spot every time. He climaxed very soon, it was the first time in years he had had sex and you just felt so good. You felt him fill you up with his cum. He fell back onto the plush ground him with a smile, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.  
        He pulled you close ready to pull you in and take a much needed nap, but you wouldn't he looked at you shockingly. You were atop of him arms crossed ready to for round-two.  
        You looked at him pleadingly, "Please.."  
        He instantly sat up, he looked down to see his cum leaking out of you. "Hank.. Beast... Call me Beast". He stared at you hoping, hoping that you would answer his reply. " Please... Beast".  
        With that said he through you down, his hand on your throat. You grinded up on to him him while he entered you again making sure to take care of your tits.  
        One hand fondling your tits, and in his mouth was the other one, his free hand traveled to your clit and you nearly exploded at that, you were ready for round two, he thrusted downward into you roughly and kept going on until you were screaming in pleasure.  
        You came before he did, and he was far from cumming, he flipped you on your side before ravishing you even deeper if that was possible putting great emphasize on his moans. He roared as he climaxed, savagely biting your thigh but he kept on going his seed spilling almost endlessly out of you.  
        You were done. He let go of you carefully, releashing you from his hold. You slowly almost comically slid off of him into a pile of cum under you two.   
        He pulled you against him, carefully not to hurt the bite mark on your right thigh, he smiled at you proudly his head held up by his hand and you laid against the under close to his chest.  
        "So does this make you mine?"  You gave no response, settling for sleep instead, he shook you awake.   
        "We can have a dozen babies in here." He poked your stomach you slapped his hand harshly. You still didn't answer him though. It was said as a joke but you didn't take that lightly, with the amount of cum you had intake. It was scary.  
        " Are you a mutant?" With that question you groaned, taking that as yes, he hugged you tightly, "I'ma take you home darling" It was all you heard before you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Request Anything Your Heart Desires. Comments Make My Heart Swell With Joy.


End file.
